fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Turn of Tides: Letting Go
It was a sunny day in the country of Fiore. Three young mages, Arthur, Juliet and Emily, who just finished their quest were returning to their guild. "Well this was an easy mission." said Arthur as he began to run. "First one there's the winner!" he said as he took one of his silver keys and recited ''"Open up, Gate of the Wind Horse! Arion!". ''A white winged horse appeared beneath him. The horse flew in the air, leaving the Nakamura sisters behind. ''"Picted Magic: Horse!" ''recited Juliet as a brown horse appeared next to Juliet. The horse began to run as Juliet hopped on him. ''They really take these so called 'competitions' seriously ''thought Emily to herself as she entered the woods. She heard someone's scream. She ran towards the place where it came from with several cards in her hand, like she was ready to attack. The scream came from a woman. A woman who's cursing her rotten luck. A woman who exclaims on how hungry she is, and hated herself for letting her "luck" slip away. It was close. One more punch, one more hit of her stick, her "luck" will fall in her hands, and she can finally eat. In the middle of her vigorous rumbling, her attention was caught by a young girl approaching her location. She sees that it was holding something, but isn't sure of what it is. Disregarding the item that rests in the young girl's hand, she decides to smirk, and tells herself that another "luck" is coming, so she better wont mess up this time. She clutches tightly to her stick, and clenches her fists. Wearing a smug expression, she also approaches the young girl, asking her if she could be of any use. "You poor thing, you mustn't have eaten anything in days." said Emily as she put her cards back to her pouch. She then threw her necklace in the air and it landed in her hair, but it wasn't here necklace. It was a thin blue staff. As Emily spun it in circle, she created a small amount of drinkable water. "Here, drink this and rest! I'll be right back.". The girl went into the woods, trying to gather some edible plants. The woman is fazed. She takes the water that the young girl has given her. She gulps it down. She somehow calms down, but felt a sudden gush of rage. She mumbles to herself that this act is familiar. Memories suddenly painted her eyes and her mind. She recalls her memory about being a slave. She recalls her memory, being confined in a dark prison. She recalls on how the people from the tower slaved her to death in exchange of food. She recalls all of the abuse she went through, the labor she exerted, the tears and blood that she shed. She suddenly feel disgusted with the young girl's act. The young girl's kindness triggered a memory that the woman is desperately trying to forget. She was at the peek of her emotions, when suddenly, everything went black. Rage. Rage has taken her over. She rushes towards the young girl. Screaming with all her might, she raises her hand where the stick rests and hits the innocent, young girl. Emily was picking some mushrooms and got hit by the mysterious girl. She turned around and saw who was attacking her. She quickly jumped back and has placed two cards on the ground. One was brown while the other one was blue. ''"Earth Wall x Shield Fountain!" ''recited the Card Mage as several pillars of earth rose in front of her. In the meantime, several beams of water began to surround Emily. They were striking in all directions, blocking the incoming attacks. While she was guarded for a small period of time, she transformed her necklace to Aqua Autem, her staff. She spun it in circle, creating a thin layer of water around her as she recited ''"Shield of Suiten!". ''The shield became two inches thick. "I don't want to hurt you. I promise!" said Emily as she kneeled. The woman's rage continues to rise, while she's trying to penetrate the shield with her stick. She points out that what the young girl did is a ruse. The young girl must be from the tower, looking for her to bring her back. Albeit powerless, she still goes on assaulting the shield. She proceeds on saying that she doesn't need the young girl's fake kindness. She would've preferred that if the young girl left her alone to die from starvation. She then adds that she is a Mage, and makes an assumption that the little girl is from the Tower of Heaven, which isn't truly an heaven at all. Running out of patience, she throws her stick, and proceeds on punching and kicking the seemingly indestructible shield. Still going on with her assaults, she asks the young girl of why she has to come, when she finally attained her freedom. She asks why she has to remind her of her miserable past, when she's doing her best to forget about it. She screams with all of her might, saying that she doesn't want to return to the tower anymore, and would do anything to hurt the little girl. Now finally revealing her name, Prima, states that she wont give up her freedom. Even if her body breaks by unable to battle with Magic, she will do anything and everything necessary for her freedom. "Look, I don't know what tower you're talking about!" said Emily as she picked the blue card from the ground, resulting in the dissapearance of water. She then picked the brown card from the ground, making the earth swallow its pillars. "But I know this. I am going to help you." said Emily as she took two cards from her pouch by outting them on top of eachother, she recited ''"Remedy Wind!". ''Emily released a small light blue breeze from her cards, which enveloped Prima, healing her wounds slowly. She then took another one of her cards and recited ''"Dimension Card! Picnic!" . ''A red blanket appeared on the ground, with a large light brown picnic basket in the middle. Prima suddenly trashes. She exclaims with tears on her eyes on what is the young girl doing to her. She didn't deserve everything that has happened to her, and she hasn't done anything wrong to be treated as such. Finally snapping out, she disposes the picnic basket, and pins the young girl in the ground. Glaring at the little girl, she tells her tale on how she had a loving family, but because of Zeref, everything that she treasured was lost, and she was given a life that she didn't deserve. She goes on by saying that she was slaved and abused horribly, only wishing for her death. Proceeding, she was finally ready to give up her life, until a kid was bold enough to start a revolt, which made her escape. However, her misery became much more difficult because she has no one by her side, and living wasn't easy. She had to resort to stealing just to fill her empty stomach. Filled by her desire to hurt the little girl, Prima says that she will make her pay for making her remember a very horrible memory. Prima says that she will regret this day. She clenches her fists, and proceeds on punching the little girl. But little did Prima know, the little girl is agitated as well. Emily quickly evaded the upcoming attack, pushing the girl back. ''"Summoning Magic: Glacius!" ''recited Emily as she summoned a giant penguin. She then transformed her necklace into her battle staff, Aqua Autem, and said "Glacius, ''Dual Water Nebula!" . ''Both, Glacius and Emily, created two, four in total, large waves that rushed towards Prima, surrounding her and colliding with her. Emily then took one of her cards and recited ''"Crackling Jade Lightning!", ''releasing several green bolts from her card, electrifying the water, thus electrifying Prima. "That's why they call me the Water Empress!" said Emily as she spun her staff, creating several spheres of water around Prima. Having no Magic at all, Prima can only crouch like an infant. Enduring the pain, she talks back and exclaims on how much she suffered, and how much misery she felt for a long time. Despite being pained, she tries to stand up, and exclaims that even if she dies today, she wont give in and she wont return to the tower. She then questions the young girl, on how she cannot sympathize with her suffering. Bursting out in tears, she exclaims that she just wants to live normally. She tells the young girl to stop her assaults, as she had enough of the punishment she usually receives from the tower. Finally having her balance, she lunges towards the young girl while screaming her to stop her Magical attacks and fight her instead in an unarmed combat. Heavily panting, bursting in tears and heart shrouded by rage, she exclaims that she will fight for her freedom, and wont give up even in the bitter end. As Prima approached Emily, trying to knock her down, Emily hugged Prima. "I can feel your pain, I was a slave once too, but you have to accept the past. If the past keeps chasing you, you'll have no time to think about the future. I have only one message for you; LIVE! Enjoy your freedom, move on!" at this point, Emily lifted Prima. After seeing the damage she caused her, Emily placed three light blue cards around Prima, which began to release a huge amount of Healing Energy. "I don't share these with anybody, ya know." said Emily as she watched Primas wounds dissapear. "Now, if you ever need anything, just tap this card twice." said Emily as she slipped a Call Card in one of Primas pockets. "Also, do you need new clothing?" she aksed, giving her several Clothes Card. "I'm sorry for all I've done.". Prima is at awe. Despite the hostility she showcased, the little girl pays it back with kindness. Despite of her false assumptions, the girl was sincere and pure. Her rage is slowly dissipating, and she feels warmth from the little girl. She still wants to fight back, but the little girl's kindness is more dominant than her blind rage. No words are coming out of her mouth, and she begins to tear up. Prima tells to herself on how kindness feels like, that it has been too long that she already forgotten. Her tears wont stop streaming down, as she gazes on the cards that is in her hand. Finally letting go of her tears, she claims that she just want her old life back, where she was happy with her family. After a minute of tearing up, Prima decides that she will live on for her Mother and brother. She feels that she's given a new lease with life. Having now the resolve to live on, she wipes her tears, and inquires about the little girl's name.